


his body over mine

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Post-War, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: After the war there's sun again and I'm lying next to him, half dreaming, half wishing I'm not.





	his body over mine

After the war there's sun again and I'm lying next to him, half dreaming, half wishing I'm not.

Out of the darkness we came running and now we're as still as the sun. I close my eyes, let my fingers reach for his, over the grass, it's nothing at all, doesn't mean anything that my mouth is filled with sweetness since silence took hold, and it doesn't mean anything that his hand stays under mine, palm to palm. I breathe in the dark, warmth radiating from our hands, pulsing like a vein on my throat, like a verb dropping out of my mouth, making things happen. Nothing does for a while.

I make myself wait, I keep close to the possibility, to every point of collision between my body and his body and his body and my hope and my body and his hardness and his body and my insanity and my body and his guilt and his body and my loss and my body and his.

His fingers curl over mine.   
  
In the darkness of my closed eyes I have a vision of him moving, I see his hair, his face, his arms, as he lifts himself up, turns, props himself up on his elbow and his hand shoots up, lost, then over me, on my chest, only fingers, an intention, he leans, his hand climbs up, I'm between the grass and him, between the war and the sun.   
  
His fingers slide inside my mouth.

I drink him like wine and a dream.


End file.
